Marissa and Morty: Driving Distractions
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: Enough said. ;D Also added a little me x Eli fluff in there as well. Enjoy! :D


Marissa and Morty: a Creative Story about Driving Distractions

I woke up one morning in April to the sound of a car's horn honking.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

After the beeps, I started to get annoyed. So, I went to my window, looked out, and saw my death-obsessed neighbor, Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy, smirking at me with his signature lopsided smirk, his emerald-green eyes gleaming. I smiled, and blushed a bit, because I thought he was sort of cute. I realized it was him honking the horn to his car, or in this case, his hearse that he named "Mortimer" or "Morty II" for short.

"I forgot to tell you: I owe you a driving lesson!" he called up to me after I opened up the window.

"You could have told me when I came downstairs!" I called back. "I'll be down in a sec!" I quickly changed into some clothes, pulling my hair back into a headband. I ran down the stairs and out the front door to the black vehicle and bad-boy awaiting me, after telling my mom I'd be back in a few minutes.

He smirked again. "Good, you showed up," he said teasingly.

"Hey, I was going to anyway," I retorted, jokingly ruffling his dark brown, almost black, mop of hair. He smoothed down his hair with his hand. I got into the driver side of Morty, and he took the passenger side.

"So, do you know what to do to start Morty?" Eli asked. I put the key into the ignition, shifted the stick, and pulled the hearse away from the side of the road. I smiled smugly, answering his question.

"Alright, so today, you're going to learn about driving distractions," he told me. "In order to pay full attention to the road, you can't be doing anything distracting, such as texting, putting on your iPod, getting coins for a tollbooth, talking to your friends, putting on makeup, etc. For example, the two of us talking now would be a distraction; however you have your eyes locked on the road."

I smiled as we came up to the red light. My phone vibrated, and I noticed it was my best friend, Rachel. I quickly pulled over to the side of the road, parked the car and texted Rachel, telling her I was in the middle of a driving lesson and had to go. She wrote back, "Ok. Bye." I smiled and got back to driving, my eyes locked on the road.

"Alright, now I'm going to test you. If you can keep your eyes completely focused on the road, you pass the test, and get a special present from me," he smirked. I grinned, wondering what the surprise might be, but then shook away that thought and continued driving. He texted my cell phone, and it rang, but I ignored it, knowing I'd have to pull over again to answer. He grinned. He put a cookie in my lap, but again, without taking my eyes off the road, I brushed it off.

"Alright," he said, satisfied. "Now, pull over to the side of the road." I obeyed, and I looked at him.

"So…did I pass your little test?" I asked.

"You sure did," he smiled. "Now, time to give you your little present." He leaned in, and kissed my cheek. "A kiss on the cheek from your crush- how's that for a present?"

I smiled widely, blushing. "Thanks."

He smirked. "I was thinking…since you and I are neighbors, I was thinking we should hang out more often. Whaddya say we go to The Spot sometime with our families?" The Spot was a popular pizza/restaurant place that my family and I often went to when Mom just didn't feel like making dinner. I grinned.

"Ya think we should?" I asked, blushing profusely.

"Yea. Plus, your parents never met mine yet, so I was thinking, how 'bout a nice Goldsworthy-and-Cifelli family dinner?" Eli asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'd like that very much, Eli," I said, and I was so happy and caught up in the moment, especially since Eli kissed my cheek, and I did something I thought I'd never do again- I leaned in and kissed Eli on the lips. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back, our lips moving in harmony. I let go, and blushed even more heavily than the first time.

"Uh…I didn't mean to do that…" I stammered, still blushing. However, Eli didn't get mad. In fact, he started to chuckle.

"Nah, it's fine. In fact, I…kinda liked it," he said, and he once again smirked that wickedly-cute lopsided smirk of his. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. Now, when should we make your next lesson in Morty?" Eli asked teasingly. "Even though you passed this time, I just might give you another lecture on the importance of—"

"Shut up," I said, smiling devilishly, and cut Eli off by kissing him once again.

THE END

**(A/N: Okay, how cute was that? :D I personally loved it since it was one of those character/author moments. CUTE! :3 R+R! :D)**


End file.
